One Rainy Saturday Morning
by Mishka of the Maroons
Summary: It's too short for a summary. Besides, title says it all... C/J of course. ONE SHOT!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. Disney does, since this is based on the movie. _

_Author's note:_ I totally did NOT know why and HOW I wrote this one. I was reading this small book called "Happy Thoughts to Get you through the Day" and opened a page randomly. I came across one that said "a rainy Saturday with nothing that has to be done". I stared at like for like 2 seconds, then all of a sudden, I realized I was already opening MWord. The words just came flowing as I typed non-stop. I also really don't know how I came to an end in writing this one out, but I was literally surprised that I finished this short story in less than an hour!

But enough of my rambling... Here's my story. I hope you like it!

* * *

**One Rainy Saturday Morning**

It was cold. There was a fire burning in the hearth but she was feeling cold.

Clarisse Renaldi buried herself deeper into her husband's arms while they both laid down on the queen-sized bed. It had been raining ever since they woke up an hour and a half ago, and the coldness of the room only made them feel lazy. They didn't want to get out of bed, and all they wanted to do was cuddle, cuddle, and cuddle the cold away. It was a Saturday morning anyway—no work to do. Mia was now queen, and Clarisse only had a fair share of duties to accomplish.

But she and her husband were always free on weekends.

The only color that lightened the unsurprisingly gray-looking room was from the blaze burning in the fireplace just right across the foot of the bed. But it was too far away. They were cold; the occupants of the large bed felt cold. The rain hadn't given any sign of stopping yet, and, in fact, it had only rained harder for the past ten minutes.

With closed eyes, and arms around each other, the couple lay motionless on the bed, moving their feet only occasionally and rubbing the smoothness of the silky sheets under and around them. Neither wanted to speak; neither wanted to break the romantic feeling in the room even as the rain outside increased.

Lazy rainy mornings and nothing on the agenda.

It was days like this that made the couple spend time with each other, usually, in the privacy of their bedroom. They love spending time in their sanctuary, reading books, cuddling on the sofa, watching sensible movies—simply being together and holding the other's hand in their own is enough to make their day.

And now, here in their bedroom, being in each other's arms and spending the day as they like it is extremely relaxing to say the least. There were no other sounds to be heard in the bedroom but the raindrops hitting the windowpane and the cracking of the wood as the fire slowly ate it out into embers.

That was, until she spoke.

"Joseph?"

He cracked an eye open and looked lovingly at her. "Yes, my love?"

She felt his arms tightening around her as she slowly adjusted her position; her head resting on his shoulder, and her arms circling his waist once more. "Are you hungry?" Her question made him open both his eyes.

"A little. Are you?" He looked at her, both his eyes now wide open. She nodded. "Alright, let's get up." And they both slowly sat up in bed, smiling sweetly at one another. "Good morning, wife," he said, leaning in to give his wife a little good morning kiss.

"Mm, good morning, husband," she replied, leaning in as well to meet his kiss.

They quickly got out of bed, and walked, hand in hand, to the bathroom. Finishing rather fast with their morning rituals, both now walked hand in hand still, into the living room. The satiny, almost identical cream pajamas that the couple wore swished gently as they paced towards the sofa, sitting in the center of the living room and facing another fireplace. Upon reaching it, though, neither sat down just yet.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Anything YOU would like to eat." He smiled. God, he loved it when she tilted her head that way—she looked so adorable. "I'm fine with anything you decide. You know, I'm not entirely so picky when it comes to food… unlike some other people I know." He grinned and she threw him a funny look.

"Are you talking about me?" She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the other side, her brow raised. She tried not to smile, but the upturned corners of her mouth gave her façade up.

"I didn't say any names."

"You better not."

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like a few seconds, before her lips twitched and she chuckled, causing him to take one long stride to reach her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed her deeply, reveling in how she came alive against his lips. She responded to his actions and snaked her arms around his neck, submitting to his fleeting kiss. His tongue lightly came in contact with hers, making her moan and reciprocate his advances. She tasted the warm recesses of his mouth, which she had, without doubt, already familiarized for the last couple of months being in married bliss. But, she had to admit, it definitely had not stopped exciting her.

All too soon he withdrew, smiling at her somehow disappointed facial expression.

"I know you're hungry—and I am, too—so let's not delay our meal. Besides, you'll get more later after breakfast." He smiled, as she walked to the telephone by the chaise. She walked so gracefully, yes, swaying her hips just a little bit for his benefit. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the kitchens while he started the fire, then sat down on the couch. She came not a minute later, sitting beside him and snuggling up, tucking her feet up under her.

They sat there, waiting for the food to arrive, staring at the growing flames. They weren't so cold anymore, being quite close now to the fire. He held her beside him, her head coming to rest against the side of his chin, her hands around his waist.

A knock soon came from the other side of the suite doors, causing them to separate for a while. They still were not very comfortable showing too much of their emotions to people other than family.

"Come in."

The young maid soon entered the room, having heard the former Queen of Genovia's permission. She quickly laid the food on the small table for two situated near the window beside the fireplace, and then left, bidding a good morning and a curtsy to her former queen and to the former head of security.

"I think it's time that we stuff ourselves with food, my dear." Joseph said, getting up from the couch and pulling Clarisse with him. Together they walked the very short distance from the couch to the table, and started eating.

They barely talked, trying to finish their breakfast quickly.

Once finished, though, they walked back to the bedroom, hardly a glance at anything or at anyone but the other.

The door fell shut, and they stumbled into bed.

Yes, God, they were hot! They didn't know where the sudden urge came from, but as they ate their breakfast, the heat in their bodies drowned the coldness of the weather, and their hormones went in crazy circles. They ate what they managed of their breakfast in a quite unbelievable time period of five minutes, and they rushed—no, hastened—to the bedroom, where they lashed out the demons out of their bodies.

They never have felt anything like it at this time of day before—well, it's still morning!—and were quite concerned of the possibilities of one of them crying out loud in a sudden cry of triumph and completion. But since the need in their bodies weren't about to dissipate even with a bit of abstinence, they gave their selves up for a frenzied kiss, leaving a trail of clothing on the floor, and engaging in a series of fiery kisses on their way to the awaiting bed.

The coldness of that one rainy Saturday morning was instantly put to an end.

* * *

_So... worth a review?_

_Mishka_


End file.
